I love you more
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: The more you put me through, the more it makes me wanna come back to you, you say you hate me? I just love you more, you don't want me, I just want you more. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia y la cancion I love you more tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Eminem. C':

* * *

><p><em>Still love me? Take This *Cocks gun twice*<em>  
><em>You ready? One, two, three! *Gun fires twice*<em>

Despertó de su sueño algo agitado, otra vez esa inusual pesadilla?

Parpadeo varias veces y se froto los ojos con las manos, bostezando al último, sin perder el tiempo, fue al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa como cualquier francés haría para visitar a su novio.

Pensó en como la vez anterior habían tenido una discusión y pensó en reparar eso con un ramo de flores, solo tenia que buscar donde había dejado su billetera la noche pasada, en una gran intento, recordó que la había dejado junto a su botella de vino que había bebido ayer en la mesa de la cocina, revisando si su cabello lucia presentable, salió de casa a comprar ese ramo.

Compro el ramo con las flores más coloridas que su dinero podía comprar, las acerco a su nariz para comprar si el olor era de su agrado, sonrió y le entrego el dinero al cajero.

Caminando, como lo hacia todos los días hacia casa de su novio ingles, esperaba que aun no siguiera enojado por la discusión de ayer, pero conociéndolo sabia perfectamente que tardaría un poco en perdonarlo.

Toco la puerta de madera con sus nudillos varias veces hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose.

"Quien es?" Escucho la voz del ingles y la puerta siendo abierta. "Que quieres Francis?" Dijo con un tono malhumorado, no se esperaba que el francés apareciera a estas horas a su casa.

Sin más que decir, extendió el ramo de flores que tenia escondido tras su espalda y se las entrego al rubio.

_The more you, put me through_  
><em>The more it makes me wanna come back to you<em>  
><em>You say you hate me? I just love you more<em>  
><em>You don't want me, I just want you more<em>  
><em>I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me<em>  
><em>I know it's sad but it's making me happy<em>  
><em>More that you slap me, more that it turns me on<em>  
><em>Cause you love me and I love you more<em>

Frunció el ceño y dejo las flores caer al suelo con molestia, dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, por mas raro que parezca, el ingles había reaccionado mejor a como el francés había pensado, recogió las flores de la entrada y abrió la puerta para entrar a la casa, dejando las puertas sobre la mesa mas cercana que encontró, se dirigió a buscar al ojiverde.

"Ponlas en un florero, se secaran…" Escucho las voz del ingles en la sala de estar y tomo las flores de nuevo y las coloco en un florero con agua fresa.

Suspiro algo aburrido y se dirigió a la sala de estar, fingiendo una sonrisa, buscando al ingles.

_It's sick but who could ever predict_  
><em>We be doing the same shit<em>  
><em>We say we do it for our baby but we don't<em>  
><em>We do it for us it's lust<em>  
><em>Cause neither one of us trust each other<em>  
><em>So we fuck 'till we bust 'till we cuss each other<em>  
><em>Out, we know what it's about shout<em>  
><em>'Till I throw you out the house, you throw me out the house<em>

"Sigues enojado conmigo, _mon amour?_" Lo encontró con el control remoto de la televisión en la mano, buscando un canal interesante para ver. "No fue mi intención hacerte enojar, Arthur" Murmuro el ojiazul.

"_Are you kidding me_, Francis?" Lo miro de reojo, alzando una de sus grandes cejas con algo de amargura al sentir los pasos del francés acercándose mas y posicionándose a lado de el.

"Nada interesante que ver?" Hacia referencia a que aun seguía cambiando de canal pero esta vez sin prestar atención a los canales. "Arthur…" Poso una mano en su hombro.

Se quito la mano del ojiazul del hombro con brusquedad. "_Don't touch me_" Gruño al final.

_I throw you on the couch, punch you in the mouth_  
><em>Fistfight 'till we turn this mother out<em>  
><em>And apologize after laughter pain<em>  
><em>It's insane we're back in the same chapter again<em>  
><em>And it's sad but it's true, when I'm laying here with you<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing anyone could ever say or ever do<em>

"Necesito hablar contigo, _s'il vous plaît_" Hacia que se sentase en el sillón junto a el.

"Te dije que no me toques" Gruño y se sentó un poco mas alejado de el.

Le tomo de las manos. "_Mon amour_, no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo, puedes perdonarme?"

Lo miro a los ojos, decidiéndose si creer en su palabra o no, pero ya había caído en su juego en otras ocasiones que ya no estaba muy seguro de si el francés cambiaria o no.

Malinterpretando su silencio como una señal de que lo había perdonado, aprovecho cuando el ingles abrió la boca para decirle su respuesta y plantarle un beso en los labios al estilo francés.

_The more you, put me through_  
><em>The more it makes me wanna come back to you<em>  
><em>You say you hate me? I just love you more<em>  
><em>You don't want me, I just want you more<em>  
><em>I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me<em>  
><em>I know it's sad but it's making me happy<em>  
><em>More that you slap me, more that it turns me on<em>  
><em>Cause you love me and I love you more<em>

Aun sujetando las manos del ojiverde con las suyas, se posiciono sobre el ingles para profundizar el beso, pero el ingles por su parte se dedicaba a no corresponderle el beso y apartar al ojiazul de el, aprovecho el momento en que se separo para tomar aire y empujarlo.

"_Wine bastard!_ No me beses de nuevo!" Exclamaba y se limpiaba los labios que habían quedado algo rojos por el beso con la mano.

"_Mon amour_, crei que te gustaba que te besara" Se excusaba el francés, pero con un tono inocente.

"Hasta que Alfred y su hermano Matthew me dijeron que me engañabas con un español!" Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Cause I hate you do you hate me?_  
><em>Good cause you're so fucking beautiful when you're angry<em>  
><em>It makes me wanna just take you and just throw you<em>  
><em>On the bed and fuck you like I don't even know you<em>  
><em>You fuck other people and I fuck other people<em>  
><em>You're a slut but I'm equal I'm a mutt we're both people<em>  
><em>In our ways but neither one of us would ever admit it<em>  
><em>Cause one of us would have one up on the other so forget it<em>

"Arthur, no se por que te dijeron eso, pero yo no te engañaría, y ese español es mi amigo Antonio" Decía algo confuso, no podía negar que nunca había planeado en querer tener una relación con Antonio, pero estaba con Arthur en esos momentos y no quería engañarlo, además Antonio actualmente estaba con un italiano.

"No digas esas cosas cuando yo se que son ciertas!" Acusaba el ingles, empujándolo contra el sillón.

Tomo al ingles por los hombros y lo acostó sobre el sillón, posicionándose sobre el de nuevo, sin aplastarlo realmente, se acerco para besarle el cuello y susurrarle algo en el oído.

"Como estoy seguro de que no te has emborrachado y haber tenido algo con ese americano?" Le echaba en cara lo que su amigo Gilbert le había dicho lo que había visto en un bar mientras estaba en compañía de su hermano menor y su pareja.

_We can make accusations people spread rumors_  
><em>But they ain't got proof till they do it's just the two of us<em>  
><em>It's you and me cause any chick could say that she screwin' me<em>  
><em>But you gotta believe me to a degree cause true indeed<em>  
><em>If you didn't I wouldn't be hittin' Yeah I would<em>  
><em>'Cause the sex is too damn good<em>  
><em>If I ran who would I run to? It would be this soften womb<em>  
><em>So its off and on usually more off then on<em>

"E-Eso no es cierto…" Trataba de empujarlo desde el pecho cuando sintió la lengua del francés recorrerle el cuerpo y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ese estúpido francés no estaba jugando limpio! Sabia perfectamente cuales eran las debilidades del ojiverde.

"_Mon amour_, no te mientas a ti mismo" Decía en un tono sensual.

"Alejate de mi, _wine bastard_" Gruño y luchaba por quitárselo de encima.

_But at least we know that we share this common bond_  
><em>You're the only one I can fuck without a condom on<em>  
><em>I hope the only reason that I cope is cause of that fact<em>  
><em>And plus I can bust in that and that's why<em>

"Creo que eso será un poco difícil de conceder, por que… Mon amour, yo soy quien tiene el control ahora" No le dio tiempo de contestar y lo volvió a besar.

_The more you, put me through_  
><em>The more it makes me wanna come back to you<em>  
><em>You say you hate me? I just love you more<em>  
><em>You don't want me, I just want you more<em>  
><em>I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me<em>  
><em>I know it's sad but it's making me happy<em>  
><em>More that you slap me, more that it turns me on<em>  
><em>Cause you love me and I love you more<em>

Con un poco mas de insistencia, logro que el francés le soltara las manos, para posarlas en la cara del ojiazul, besándolo con un poco mas de insistencia.

Pocos segundos después rompieron el beso, el ingles dándole una bofetada en la cara por la acción que el francés había hecho y se alejo un poco para sentarse en el sillón, mirándolo enojado.

"Eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?" Se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"_Pas_, pero no me dejabas otra alternativa" Se acercaba un poco mas para limpiarle las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

_I can never understand it that's why I don't try_  
><em>From junior high untill we both die<em>  
><em>You silly hoe why must we try is it really so rough<em>  
><em>That we must always call each other's Billy Goats Gruff<em>  
><em>Try to pull each other's legs untill the other begs<em>  
><em>We're lying to ourselves that's the beauty of it yea<em>  
><em>Cause we truly love each other that's why we're always fighting<em>

"No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, Arthur" Se aclaraba la garganta y trataba de que su tono de voz sonara sincero. "Es lo ultimo que quiero hacer contigo" Le sonreía un poco y se levantaba, para tomarle la mano y llevarlo a la habitación del rubio.

"Q-Que vas a hacerme? Wine bastard" Murmuro la ultima parte.

El ojiazul se sentó en la cama del ingles, invitándolo a que este se sentara en su regazo, pero el ingles por su parte, negó con la cabeza rápidamente, con un sonrojo en la cara, se sentó a lado de mi, mirando al suelo.

"Creo que necesitas descansar un poco" Murmuro simplemente el francés quien puso una mano en la frente del ingles para comprobar si no estaba enfermo.

"Tal vez solo necesites descansar, dormiste algo ayer en la noche?" Alzo una ceja rubia.

Trago saliva y miro al francés, ya sabia a donde quería llegar el ojiazul. "No pude dormir mucho…" Admitió.

"Eso es muy normal, desde que puedo oler el aroma de ese americano por todo tu cuerpo no me sorprendería" Decía en un tono burlón y el ceño fruncido.

"Fr-Francis… No fue mi intención, el vino a casa después de que te fuiste" Lo miro a los ojos, buscando una señal de que el rubio lo perdonaría, pues en estos momentos se sentía muy culpable.

_All we do is shove each other every other fucking night_  
><em>And it's clear it ain't gonna change<em>  
><em>It's pent up rage we've both had<em>  
><em>We both feel like we been out staged by someone else<em>  
><em>We've both been someone else's<em>  
><em>someone else's problems neither one wants help<em>  
><em>It's an addiction and it can't be fixed<em>  
><em>Our family's mixed up, there's a baby sister in the mix<em>  
><em>And it hurts cause the pieces to the puzzel don't fit<em>

Se rio con un tono algo amargo. "No lo se, creo que eso seria muy difícil para mi" Admitió. "Que divertido es que los papeles hayan cambiado, no lo crees? Jamás creí que tu me harías algo como esto, dijiste que tenias clase, era cierto?" Continuaba burlándose, sin importarle si hería sus sentimientos o no.

"_S-Shut up!_" Trato de defenderse, cubriéndose los oídos, claramente no quería escuchar otro insulto proveniente del ojiazul.

"Hey…" Alzo una ceja y le quito las manos de los oídos con algo de cuidado. "Creo que solo por esta vez, podría perdonarte…" Murmuro, suspirando al ultimo sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"Q-Que…? Lo dices en serio?" Dijo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos de esperanza.

_And anybody who thinks they know us doesn't know shit_  
><em>And they're probably just tired of hearing it all the time<em>  
><em>On every song every lyric and every rhyme<em>  
><em>All the hoop-la all the whoopty-woo<em>  
><em>What you put me through fucking whoopty-do<em>  
><em>But I won't be made a fool of<em>  
><em>If this is true love you wouldn't do what<em>  
><em>You did last time you wouldn't screw up<em>  
><em>This time cause this time girl I'm telling you what<em>  
><em>You do it again I'm fucking you up<em>

Le sonrió tiernamente y le beso la frente. "Tal vez soy un tonto por hacer esto, pero si, lo digo en serio" No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, no se suponía que debía alejarse del ingles si le provocaba tanto daño?

Pero no tanto como un suizo que conocía podría hacerle por acercársele a su dulce hermanita.

"Creo que debes descansar, no te preocupes, me quedare aquí" Se acerco a el y lo rodeo en un abrazo para que al final se acostara en la cama.

"_Th-Thank you…_ Francis" Murmuro algo nervioso

"_Joyeux anniversaire_" Le beso la frente y se acostó a lado de el, a dedicarse a jugar con los cabellos del ojiverde hasta que se quedara dormido, para luego prepararle una deliciosa cena.

_No matter what you say_  
><em>Or what you do<em>  
><em>I'm a hunt you down 'till I find you<em>  
><em>No matter where you run<em>  
><em>I'll be right there right behind you<em>  
><em>In your nightmare<em>  
><em>So I bought you some flowers<em>  
><em>And the candy<em>  
><em>All the times that you threw it back at me<em>  
><em>So when you hate me you goin' hate me more<em>  
><em>When you find out you can't escape me whore<em>

* * *

><p>GAH~<br>Esta cancion me trae buenos recuerdos. xd  
>(No por algo que me haya pasado, bueno... Esta cancion me recuerda a alguien. XD)<br>Pero me refiero a dado el hecho de que la cancion es algo vieja, me hace sentir joven. ^^  
>*Troll face* U MAD?<br>No soy muy fan de esta pareja, por que Francia e Inglaterra siempre pelean, y bueno 'Del odio se llega al amor'  
>O algo asi dicen... XD Pero creo que eso no aplica en esta pareja, o al menos para mi. ^^<br>Tampoco digo que sea una mala pareja, pues los dos son mis personajes favoritos~ *-*  
>Reviews? Otro fic? Lean los demas que hice! xd<p>

**_Bloody git~!_**


End file.
